


[Podfic] The Inheritance

by BookshelfPassageway



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshelfPassageway/pseuds/BookshelfPassageway
Summary: Twoflower bequeaths Rincewind something left over from Cohen's reign. It's, unfortunately, not as compact as an old vase or a bottle of brandy.





	[Podfic] The Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inheritence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804449) by [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit). 



> Whoof... This is my first podfic, and I think all things considered I did pretty okay! I think I learned a lot, and it was definitely a lot of fun to make!
> 
> If you have any recommendations for how to improve on the next one, OR a fic which you think I ought to take a crack at, feel free to let me know in the comments! If you want to comment about the story itself, head on over to the link to the original fic and leave it for the author :)

[Linked on my Google Drive (MP3) here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NTTt-k3RdICwXyYqn0i0-WMee-lNGZXo)


End file.
